


Lunar Wolf

by Hotaru_no_mori



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Luna Lovegood, Bad Wolf's fault, Dimension Travel, Everything is Bad Wolf's fault, F/M, Gen, Immortal Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood is Rose Tyler, Other, Reincarnation, Seer Luna Lovegood, just because, timeline timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_no_mori/pseuds/Hotaru_no_mori
Summary: Luna Lovegood has always been different. She didn't know how different until she reached twenty. Now that she does know she will be returning. After all she is not one to break a promise. Even if she made it in a past life.Aka. The one where Luna Lovegood is Rose Tylers reincarnation. Courtesy of Bad Wolf Corporation. Oh, and there will also be time line jumping. Just because.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Luna Lovegood, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Out of place

A young woman with a head of dirty blonde hair hummed to herself as she used her wand to levitate her things into her new suitcase. She had - with a little help from her friend Rolf Scamander - just upgraded it. The woman’s name is Luna Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood was proud to say she was one of a kind. Thank you very much. No, she was not referring to her simply being a witch. She was different by other witches and wizard kind’s standards as well.

You would not usually spot any witch or wizard apart from her that liked to wear homemade necklaces made from butterbeer corks and sport dirigible plum earrings. Not wearing shoes and often putting her wand behind her ear was something frowned upon by many as well.

But none of that was what really set her apart from others. What stood out the most was her eyes. How they always held a sort of dreamy and far away look. It was how much she saw with those big silver eyes of hers. She could see so much more than anyone else.

Some of the things Luna can see could in a way, be described as prophetic visions. All she had to do was reach out to one of the golden lights she could see around someone and she could see all that they were, all that they was and all that they ever could be. But that was not something she often did. It was a terribly rude thing to do in her opinion.

Neither she or her parents could ever figure out why Luna could see the world around her in such a way. The way she saw things combined with her parents upbringing where a big part of why Luna grew up to be a openminded girl who believed in things that many thought to be impossible. They would rather just write her off as crazy or weird than believe her. Even her friends.

Which Luna thought was rather strange considering they lived in a world of magic. One would think they would be more open to the universes many possibilities. But oh well. She had accepted that she was different a long time ago. Embraced them even.

That is not to say she weren’t sad to feel such a disconnection to everyone and everything around her. Even her father. But she was not and would never be someone who would change herself just to feel accepted.

Although she had still been rather curious as to why she were so different. But not anymore. Luna smiled in anticipation.

In her twentieth year of existence, she found out why. In her twentieth year of existence, she remembered. And that is why she packed her things and skipped merrily right into the Veil of Death. 


	2. Memories

It had started out like any other day. Luna had awoken in her bed. Sleepily gotten up and started to get ready for the day. Smiling at the pictures of her friends before going downstairs to the kitchen and eating breakfast before going out for the day.

Giving her father a hug and a peck on the cheek as he came to give her a thermos of freshly brewed guddyroot infusion on the way out.

Apparating into the Amazonian rainforest Luna made her way to the magical creature preserve she was currently interning at. It was here as Luna stopped walking to stare entranced at what had caught her focus that the day started drifting from the norm.

Luna looked at it with clouded eyes for a few minutes until her new friend and fellow intern Rolf Scamander came over.

“Is everything alright Luna?”

Rolf asked. Snapping out of it, Luna looked over at Rolf. Her usual dreamy looking smile gaining a tint of confusion.

“Of course it is. Why would it not be?”

Rolf’s expression shifted into its usual mixture of exasperated amusement that he gained when clashing with Luna’s quirky nature.

“Nothing big. Just that you’ve been staring at something rather intensely for a while.”

Rolf pointed out. This confused Luna. Tilting her head Luna asked.

“Why would that be an indication that something was wrong?”

The words ‘I do it all the time’ went unsaid. Sighing Rolf waved it off before saying.

“Never mind.”

And walking away. Luna shot another glance at what had been carved into the tree she had been walking past before continuing on. She had no idea why the words ‘Bad Wolf’ seemed so familiar to her. Oh well. It would come to her in time if it was of major importance. And come it did.

…

All through the day the words followed her. Luna had started to become rather curious of the meaning of the strange phenomenon as it kept on showing itself with an increasing frequency.

Nonetheless it was rather hard to focus on it all in Luna’s opinion. Considering that her head had started aching at an accelerating rate in tact with the appearances of the words. It did not help that the voices she could usually hear like whispers in the wind seemed to be shouting and the usual shadows and silhouettes she could see from the corner of her eye looked almost tangible.

So, all in all. Rather hard to concentrate. Luna pouted at that as she made her way outside the preserve’s wards to apparate home at the end of the day.

The moment she arrived home is when it all seemed to clash together. The words were everywhere now. Everywhere she turned she could see the words ‘Bad Wolf’. A man that had a rather remarkable resemblance to Bart Crouch Jr appeared in front of her clad in a brown pinstriped suit and a long brown coat. Her head pounded agonizingly at the sight.

The voice came directly from him now. And he said one word. Just one. One word that she could hear as if somebody was shouting in her ear.

“ROSE!”

Then it was like a dam was breached as Luna was hit by what could only be described as a tsunami of memories. But that wasn’t all. Luna could only dwell on the new (or should she say old?) memories a few short moments before a golden, burning sensation drowned them out drown everything out.

Luna was so caught up in it all that she wasn’t the slightest bit aware she was actually emitting a bright golden glow. Everything she could feel in that moment was just so loud and so bright and so much! It was therefore no wonder that Luna promptly passed out from the strain of it all.

That did not make her stop glowing though. The glow stayed for a long while as it continued on with its work. Strengthening and solidifying the final adaptions to its host. Finally, the glow slowly ebbed out. Leaving Luna unconscious outside of her house for Xenophilious to find when he arrived home after he’d been out collecting stories for the Quibbler.

Seeing his daughter unconscious on the grass he cooed and gushed about how his little girl was trying to lure in Blibbering Humdingers by sleeping in the outdoors. He nonetheless levitated her inside to her bed since she had clearly slept too long. Blibbering Humdingers are only known to roam in the daytime and would only attract an unhealthy amount of Nargles if she kept sleeping there.

Or catch a cold…

Luna stayed unconscious throughout the whole ordeal and stayed that way until late the next day. As she slowly drifted back into consciousness her first thought were.

_Oh, now I understand._

She was rather happy about that. Having a solid reason behind what she could do. A small part of her was pouting since she had been having a lot of fun coming up with different scenarios and explanations (most of them including Nargles, Heliopaths, Wrackspurts or other creatures that many liked to deny existing for no other reason other than that they had never seen one! They didn’t even try most of the time!) as to why she was the way that she was, but the bigger part was just happy to have a concrete explanation.

Luna blinked drowsily and struggled to orient herself before wondering how or if she should get back to The Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Okay. Here’s the first chapter besides the prologue to this story. Hope you like it.


	3. Departure

Luna looked dreamily around. It was rather intriguing to notice how different the world around her looked now. The hazy shadows that she now realized had been her former life’s memories trying to come through had now completely vanished.

Everything else on the other hand had somehow strengthened. Luna could now see what she now knew was the various timelines shining in various colors (along with many other things that not even Rose Tyler knew the names of) with a clarity like never before. Luna was rather startled once she realized she could actually turn it off now.

Now if Rose Tyler had gotten that option, she would in all likeliness taken it. Seeing so much would drive a human mind to madness. But Luna would not. Her sight was something that had always been a part of her and was something she had embraced long ago as something that was a part of her identity.

The choice was made even easier with how Luna could feel her mind had expanded after the change. Like she had more room to think and let her mind wander now.

And in all honesty. Remembering back on how she had seen the world as Rose. Luna could not help but think that it seemed rather dull in comparison.

Luna tilted her head. Moving over to a mirror Luna looked at her reflection and tried to smile with her tongue between her teeth. Grimacing she stopped. That used to be her signature smile once upon a time. It just felt plain wrong in this body.

There was a rather large amount of things about her previous incarnation Rose Tyler that Luna currently found odd and unlike her current self.

She could not understand why she had been so fond of chips for one. Pudding was much better in Luna’s opinion. But oh well. It was in all probability similar to how The Doctor changed regeneration from regeneration.

Luna’s face fell as an aching longing hit her. She missed him. Seems like that was one thing that hadn’t changed. She had been married to the metacrisis Doctor until their hair had turned gray. Their wrinkly hands intertwined as she breathed her last. Her last memory as Rose Tyler being his face. Old and wrinkly, but still oh so beautiful to her.

Tears formed in her eyes when she remembered the Time Lord Doctor. That old lonely mad man in a box. Her mad man in a box. The man she had promised to stay with forever. And now that she once again remembered him, she still wanted to.

Luna felt rather conflicted though. There was no shadow of a doubt that she wanted to return to The Doctor’s side, but at the same time bear to just up and leave her father. She was the only thing he had left.

A glance at her personal timeline made Luna brighten up and soothed her worries.

…

“My father.”

Luna said dreamily as she walked into the circular kitchen. Looking up at his daughter from where he was sat at the kitchen table Xenophilius smiled happily at her.

“Yes, my Luna?”

Sitting down next to him Luna told him.

“It appears to be that I have had wrackspurts that needed clearing and now that they have decided to depart, I have now recalled somewhere important that I have promised to be.”

Nodding serenely her father says.

“Oh. Well then you best be off. It is not polite to break a promise.”

Nodding in confirmation Luna smiled and responded.

“Yes, I best be. I will return when I return and not one moment sooner. The blessing of the wolf I have received not long ago will assist me immensely on my journey.”

Before skipping back to her room to pack. Pulling out her round dark blue suitcase Luna halted her movements to look at it. She had decorated the suitcase with an illustration of a crescent moon. Luna had always found it lacking.

Moving her wand, she added blooming dark pink roses surrounding a wolf howling up at the moon. Luna tapped it once with her wand and the picture came to life. Sticking the wand back behind her ear Luna smiled at her work.

The wolf illustration started moving around curiously. Sniffing the roses that were rustling in an invisible wind before it noticed the moon and howled at it.

It was perfect.

Luna happily packed her things. Once she was done, she tapped the suitcase with her wand. Making it shrink. Hanging it around her neck like it was a pendant Luna added a couple of flower shaped butterbeer-corks. Nodding happily at the result Luna headed out towards the Ministry.

She simply could not wait to meet/remeet The Doctor.

…

Skipping past the fountain and the ministry employees Luna was happy to note the efficiency of her perception filter. It was rather nice to not be stopped by people.

Luna waved at Harry as she passed the Auror department. He briefly waved back before looking away. Forgetting he’d seen her.

Arriving in front of the Veil of Death. Or as Rose would have called it, an opening into the void (or hell… same thing). Luna personally preferred to call it a gateway to the Howling. It just sounded better in her honest opinion.

Luna smiled happily at her way back to the dimension she had called and will once again in the future call home. Humming to herself she skipped forwards towards the veil.

An endless darkness greeted her on the other side. Going into the Howling was a death sentence… for others. Luna on the other hand? Not so much after her recent upgrade.

Emitting a golden glow Luna instinctively headed to where and when she wanted to go. Not too difficult all considering. She had a rather large target after all. Thank goodness for that. She was new to this form of travel all things considered.

Luna arrived in a shower of golden sparkles. Feeling her feet hitting the ground Luna opened her eyes. Blinking her silver eyes in wonder she looked around. Beaming in joy Luna clapped her hands and jumped up and down in excitement.

She was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: She’s baack! Hope you found this entertaining. I’m being kinda vague with what Luna’s powers is on purpose, just so you know. It’s more fun that way 😉.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: This idea popped up in my head and I couldn’t stop smiling at it! Little warning though. The updates to this story might be a bit infrequent until I’ve finished one of my other stories. We’ll see how it goes.


End file.
